Sorting:Guinevere Colburn
}} 1. If you could only save one of the following items, what would you choose? : A. The Ornate Mirror : B. The Chest with Runic Inscriptions : C. The Yellow-Parchment Map : D. The Rare Gemstone 2. Sunset or Sunrise? : A. Sunset : B. Sunrise 3. What creature are you looking forward to learning about most? : A. Werewolves : B. Dragons : C. All of them! : D. Merfolk 4.'' "The place of the Lady is..."'' : A. ...Wherever she has the best vantage point : B. ...Supporting her husband and family : C. ...Away from harm : D. ...Up to the Lady in question 5. Left or Right? : A. Right : B. Left 6. Which virtue is most valuable? : A. Humour : B. Decorum : C. Amiability : D. Prudence 7. If you seek wisdom and insight, seek it among the... ? : A. Magistrates : B. Philosophers : C. Aristocrats : D. Poets 8. Give a detailed '''history of your character - if a student, at least two paragraphs, if an adult, at '''least '''three. Guinevere Colburn was born on July 7th to two muggle born parents who owned a bar in downtown Dublin. Being muggle born, Guinevere never really understood magic except in the myths that she overheard from customers. Such stories included hearing about the Loch Ness monster or evil sorceresses that cursed families for their crimes. Throughout her childhood, Guinevere was known for always having a comeback of some sort, always leaving her as the one with the last laugh in an argument. Along with wits, Guinevere always loved a good adventure, whether it was a story being told about a Celtic sorceress or exploring the vast countryside, Guinevere seemed like everyone's normal child. She never had any traumatic experiences with magic until poor Guinevere was only ten years old. She was angry at another kid about something, and the argument got heated to the point where the two children were about to attack each other. Before the other kid could launch their self at Guinevere however, the kid immediately stumbled and fell. Not knowing that it was herself that caused the kid to fall, Guinevere attempted to help the kid she was arguing with, but eventually, the kid ran away in shock. Eventually, when Guinevere turned eleven, she encountered a strange figure in the middle of the street, who happened to be the one and only Theodora Cromwell. Not knowing the truth about Theodora, she invited the witch into the bar, since the headmistress had requested to see Gunievere's parents. There, inside the pub, Theodora announced that Guinevere was truly a wizard. Her parents, fearing that this may be a Celtic curse, were scared until the witch explained to them the truth about how magic was real and not always scary. And so, Guinevere became whisked away into a whole new world. 9. Give the personality of your character - at least one paragraph. Guinevere's main trait is that she is '''incredibly witty and will ALWAYS seem to have the last laugh in an argument. If a kid starts an argument with Guinevere, they soon realize that they have no chance against her. Besides her wit, Guinevere always loved adventure, whether it was in a story, or if she was really on an adventure. The last main trait of Guinevere is that she is feisty and doesn't like to be helped by others, but prefers to make her own way through the world. 10. What is your character's appearance? If you have a picture please post it here! 11. Does the character have any special abilities? If so, please elaborate. Nope. 12. How many characters do you already have? If this is your first, please state so. This is my first (yay!) 13. What time zone are you? Mountain (-7 hours to UTC) ---- Hi, just one issue with the history: the wiki is set in the year 1060, so way before Harry Potter was born. Please amend that so I can sort your character! :) Okay, last thing! I think Helena would be dead by now, however Headmistress Theodora Cromwell would probably come and tell her she's a witch! Also, be careful not to go too OP (overpowering) with the great-and powerful thing. If you make those changes, I'll approve of her straight away! Thanks! Category:Sorted